onimushafandomcom-20200222-history
Hecuba
Hecuba is a boss character that appears in Onimusha: Warlords and Onimusha: Blade Warriors. A rare intelligent Genma, she proves to be a menace to Samanosuke during Warlords. Onimusha Warlords Hecuba presents herself firstly as a young human woman. She first appears just after Samanosuke has rescued Yumemaru. She claims her name is Nui, saying she serves Princess Hatsu. She tells them that Princess Yuki is underground. She then faints and is left to be looked after by Kaede. Later on, Stylado comes to where Hecuba has been with Kaede and Yumemaru. Hecuba grabs Yumemaru and Kaede is knocked out by Stylado. Once Samanosuke has acquired the evil plate and places it in the door. He comes across Hecuba again. She reveals her true form; a giant mantis like insect. She also erects a massive doorway to the demon world and flies through it, taking Yumemaru with her. Her final appearance is when Samanosuke fights her. He is locked in a building and is surrounded by insect like Genma. She comes flying through a wall and informs Samanosuke of the Genma's Dark ceremony. When Samanosuke defeats her, she falls into the water. Kaede blows up part of the building, and throws a ladder to him to escape. Hecuba emerges from the water enraged and chases Samanosuke, only to be crushed under falling debris. Samanosuke and Kaede jump off the building and into the water. The building explodes and Hecuba is killed. Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny Hecuba makes a cameo during the opening scene, where she is shown with the other demons resurrecting Nobunaga prior to the events of the first game. Onimusha 3: Demon Siege In the 21st century, both Michelle and Samanosuke come across numerous paintings of various Genma in Boulonge Zoo, Hecuba's among them placed there by Guildenstern within the research center. It's possible he set up the gallery as tribute to his fallen Genma and creations. Onimusha Blade Warriors Hecuba can appear as a sub-boss during the hero story mode. She uses similar attacks to her Onimusha: Warlords, swiping with her claws and using her stinger. She can also launch purple spheres of energy at the opponent as her charge attack. She appears on the stage "Three Stage Pagoda." Power and Abilities Hecuba is one of the rare intelligent Genma, more powerful than the common breed of Genma. She has the ability to shape shift from her true form to a human one. This allowed her to come face to face with Samanosuke and Kaede without arousing suspicion. In her true form she has rapid flight power, strong enough to blow floorboards up from the floor and fly at great speeds. She possess two scythe like arms similar to that of a praying mantis. She uses these to attack Samanosuke with swift and powerful swipes. Hecuba has a wasp-like abdomen with a large stinger she will use to attack Samanosuke with. She also has the power to summon smaller insect Genma. Trivia *In the American version of Onimusha: Warlords, the scene where Hecuba transforms into her true self is is partially cut out, due to it appearing too graphic, as her abdomen emerges from between her legs. *The uncensored scene can still be viewed on Western copies of the game, but one must first change the voices to Japanese in the options menu. *In the cutscene where Hecuba transforms into her true form, her skin is pale and white, while her lips are black. But in gameplay, she is fair skinned, and her lips are normal colored. *Also, her human form is shown wearing a lilac gown but in her transformation cutscene it has changed to pink. *Hecuba is the only boss that Samanosuke fights but does not kill directly. She is technically killed by Kaede who blows up the building which results in Hecuba's death. *Her name is referenced in the Shakespeare Novel Hamlet.http://www.shakespeare-online.com/plays/hamlet/soliloquies/hecuba.html Gallery Warlords hecuba2.png|Hecuba Sketch Hecuba's human form 'Nui'.jpg 'Nui' grabs Yumemaru.jpg Samanosuke confronts Hecuba.jpg|Samanosuke confronts Hecuba Samanosuke confronts Hecuba2.jpg|Samanosuke confronts Hecuba transform1.jpg|Hecuba before she transforms trueform1.jpg|Hecuba's true form Hecuba1.jpg Hecuba.jpg Hecuba tells of Yuki's fate.jpg|Hecuba tells Samanosuke of Yuki's fate Samurai's Destiny hecubaoni2.jpg|Hecuba cameo in Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny (Left) Demon Siege Hecubaoni3.jpg|Portrait of Hecuba seen in Onimusha 3: Demon Siege Hecubabladewarriors.png|Hecuba in Blade Warriors Articles & References Category:Characters Category:Genma Category:Bosses Category:Onimusha: Warlords characters Category:Onimusha: Blade Warriors characters Category:Female